slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Croc
'Killer Croc '''from ''Batman: Arkham Asylum is a boss in Slender Fortress. Description Born with a rare skin disease that only worsened over time, Waylon Jones was put under the guardianship of his incredibly abusive and alcoholic aunt after his mother died giving birth to him and his father abandoned him. Brutally abused in his home and locked up in a closet like an animal as his aunt drank and engaged in sexual activities and relentlessly bullied at school, Waylon accepted his place in society as always being seen as a monster. Murdering his aunt after finally reaching his breaking point, Waylon fled from society and eventually joined a traveling circus where he was made part of the freak-show, becoming known as Killer Croc. Bonding with his fellow performers in the show, Jones finally felt as if he had a family, until a horrendous attack occurred at Gotham City by vicious audience members, destroying the circus and killing all whom Jones felt attachment for. Seeing humanity as a disgusting waste of flesh, Jones became a cannibal murderer, often employing himself to the mob for money, before being apprehended by Batman. As the years went on, Jones's condition would make him more and more into a monster, eradicating any traces of humanity that might have been left as Croc became a monster in body and spirit. Always seeking his next meal, Croc has never forgotten the scent of Batman and lusts to kill and devour the hero in retribution for his capture at his hands. In Slender Fortress Killer Croc is a boss in Boss Pack 4 and is giant chaser that is very similar to Chris Walker and the Burnout boss. He is another extreme boss, but players can stray safe from him long as they don't cross his line of sight. Killer Croc is very persistent, which can cause him to chase players long enough for their full sprint to run out. Fortunately, there are some items that justify his power. Firstly, he is a generally a Slow Boss, but don't mistaken as an excuse for careless path-taking. Aside from his persistence, Killer Croc is smart boss. He may use a shortcut on any map (Sewers, Noexit, Arizona, etc). Stray from corners... because he more than likely took one shortcut and will appear in front of you from around a corner. Secondly, he will not wander far from his spawn point; however, he will investigate any noise being made. Killer Croc is a Touch Killer, once you touch him or even get close enough, he will throw a punch at a very high and inescapable speed, leaving you in gibs (otherwise known as an instakill). Recommendation The Scout and Demoman may be able to outrun him by pure luck that he loses sight and despawns. As always, the Spy is your best bet to avoid an encounter with Killer Croc. Listen for signs of his nearing, in particular. Quotes Intro: * "I'm Hungry, Batman!" Idles: * "I can find you anywhere!" * "I have your scent!" * "You cannot hide from me!" * "I can find you, Batman!" Alerts: * "I can taste you already!" * "I will feast down your bones!" * "Your flesh will tear!" Attacks: * "DIE!" = Category:Bosses Category:Chasers Category:Giants